Please Don't
by Feniiku
Summary: NiGHTS has been caught by Wizeman... what'll happen to him now?


**Please don't…**

_Disclaimer: _all characters belong to their original owners (plus I can't be bothered to write each of their names down etc) I don't own any of these ones.

_Author note:_ I get bored at college. Plus this idea has been floating around in my head for a while so I thought I might as well write it in the most boring lecture that we have…. Sodding business… aaaaaanyway… don't flame me if you don't like how this story turns out, for I shall ignore you if you do. Heh. Positive comments and helpful, constructive, criticism are welcomed however. Bear in mind I probably wrote this in ten minutes though.

* * *

Please don't…

"No… how did this happen? Let me go, please!"

"Why should I? You've been nothing but trouble to us since you rebelled."

"But I was only trying to stop your plan, it was wrong!"

"No it wasn't. If you hadn't left, you'd have been at my side in the new order of things, if you'd taken that red ideya like I ordered you to!"

"…"

The speakers were standing in a large, empty room, with shadows so dark they seemed to go on forever, and probably did. You could lose someone in that darkness, and never find them again.

The small speaker, a purple creature with a floating head, and a red jewel in its chest, was standing, well, more precisely, hovering, very close to the floor. The floor seemed shrouded in the same type of shadows that covered the dark wall. It stared up defiantly at the larger speaker.

The larger one was covered with an enormous blue cape, and the six hands it had each stared at the purple being with the eye in their centres. The stare was more of an annoyed grimace, though the creature's actual head didn't appear to have much in the way of facial features. One of the hands lowered, to glare straight into the amethyst eyes of the smaller creature, which stubbornly pouted.

"Why do you not quake with fear? If you are not afraid, then bow to me, and I may spare your life, NiGHTS, traitor to Nightmare."

"Piss off Wizeman. I have no need to be fearful, for I have seen you too many times. I won't bow, because that would signify that I have lost." NiGHTS poked his tongue out at Wizeman, who growled irritably.

"Bow, traitor!"

"Never."

"I should crush you with one blow. However, I am not totally without mercy, so you have one chance to explain why I should not kill you." The hand remained floating inches from NiGHTS' face.

"It would ruin the natural balance between good and evil, for you would wipe out the Nightopians if I were not here, and then the whole of Nightopia and Nightmare would collapse upon itself, destroying you even. Plus, I could overthrow you easily, but I don't for that same reason. I would also be destroyed if I did, for it would make me no better than you."

"That was the wrong answer..."

> ->

A small brown bat flew past the door to Wizeman's chamber, and was immediately snatched up and held in the air by one wing. The helpless creature screeched in terror as the grin of Jackle widened in front of it.

Jackle had been bored, so he was wandering around, trying to find something to do. Reala had been too boring to annoy, and all the younger Nightmaren flew away when they saw him coming. So he'd decided to start picking on this bat he'd found.

He was just about to pull one of its wings off, when a familiar voice echoed through the door of Wizeman's chamber. Jackle leaned closer, and let the bat go.

"Please! Don't, don't!"

"Hmm, NiGHTS. I see he's finally been caught. Wonder what Wizeman's gonna do to him." Jackle said to himself.

A scream answered his question, and he laughed manically at it. He saw that the bat was escaping, and flew after it.

> ->

Wizeman dropped NiGHTS on the floor, and laughed. The shattered body of the rebel lay in a pool of blood, and it amused him. Now he could do anything without NiGHTS questioning, and stopping him every step of the way.

* * *

Please don't hurt me if you're a NiGHTS fan…. I was just wondering how a story like this would turn out if I wrote it. 

Please rr so I know what you think of it.


End file.
